Harry Goldston
Harry Goldston is a character used in World 4 by Pippy. He's the werewolf younger brother of Bea Goldston, he is both imprinter and imprintee to Erin Castor and he is father to Castiel Goldston. He currently lives in Ostu, Japan. While would naturally be Alpha of the Goldston Wolf Pack, he turned down this role, meaning that his sister inherited the leadership instead. However, he was temporarily the Beta whilst his sister was dead, before she was saved. Appearance Harry has dark, nearly black hair, and he's tanned, naturally. He's very muscular, and tall, traits of being a werewolf, and his eyes are a tawny brown shade. His height is around 6ft 2 or 6ft 3, and when he wears clothes, it tends to simply be jeans, and a hoodie, if he can be bothered, because being a wolf, he does not feel the cold. Abilities Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. They also have a telepathic mind link with the other members of their pack. Harry was temporarily the Beta, giving him the power to control the will of members of his pack. He lost this when his sister was revived. Harry also possessed sense manipulation, the ability that allowed him to control all five senses of any living creature. However, Harry lost this ability. He had barely displayed it before the loss, only using it rarely to block the senses of others, and he never had the opportunity of using it in a fight. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hannah McHugh *Father - Jackson Goldston *Older sister - Bea Goldston-Smith *Younger half-sister - Kasia Lewski *Brother-in-law - Lewis Smith *Imprint - Erin Castor *Son - Castiel Goldston *Niece - Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Nephews - Spencer Goldston-Smith, Xavier Lewski, Simon Goldston-Smith Pack Harry belongs to the Goldston Wolf Pack, and despite the fact that he should be the Alpha, he has allowed his sister, Bea, to have this position, as he does not want the responsibility. The Beta of this pack is Erin Castor, though whilst Bea was dead, Erin became Alpha and Harry was Beta. These changes were reversed when Bea was saved. The other members of the pack are listed. *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Kasia Lewski Harry and Erin's son, Castiel, will also join the pack in future, when he's an adult, along with Harry's niece, Stephanie and nephews, Spencer, Xavier and Simon. Brief History Harry grew up in southern Texas, with their mother raising him and his sister single handedly. Their father was absent most of his childhood, and when Bea was nineteen years old, Bea shifted into a werewolf, so she left home. Later, Harry shifted into a wolf, and upon meeting Erin Castor, he Imprinted on her and she upon him. Bea was summoned by her father, Jackson, who revealed that the Malus were evil, and the coven and pack fought against them. They won, making themselves the leaders of the vampiric and werewolf world. Harry lost his ability of Sense Manipulation when another werewolf, Lana Clarke, lost control of her own Ability Manipulation in grief after the death of her imprint, but he had rarely used it anyway. After Alessia Grey was born, this inspired Harry and Erin to start their own family and the two now share a son, Castiel Goldston. A few months ago, another werewolf joined the pack, Kasia Lewski, who turned out to be Harry and Bea's half-sister. All three became very close quickly. During the pre-emptive strike against the Malus, Harry's older sister Bea was killed, thus automatically promoting Erin to Alpha and Harry to Beta. However, after a few weeks had passed, she was saved by Poppy and P.J. Haxford. This meant Bea regained her role as the Alpha, demoting Harry back to a normal wolf, which he was happy about. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters